


A Buzzy Sound

by Chimical



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Eating, Hallucinations, Harassment, Mind Manipulation, Other, Panic Attacks, Paranormal, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimical/pseuds/Chimical
Summary: Slenderverse : Creepy Crawlies#October2018challengeYes this is from a while ago. It was for a contest on Amino and I think it got pretty appreciated.Charlie is an OC, and he gets cornered by Observer in eating bugs.Enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	A Buzzy Sound

Charlie swallowed nervously, his eyes fixed to the filthy millipede in the hand of the Observer. The animal was wriggling and struggling to escape, but the fingers holding it were firm. The brown-haired man tried to step back, but his back hit the wall, and he internally swore.   
His vision was blurry as hell, and he was panting helplessly as his hands were desperately looking for anything to throw at the entity before him, in vain. Anyway, that was before he fell on his knees a few minutes ago and puked on the ground, a brutal headache having suddenly filled his head. For now he didn't plan on getting sick again so he decided to stand still, his body shaking a little.

It's true that getting startled out of their soul by a paranormal-or-whatever creature in one's house and get forced to eat numerous crawling beasts for some reason was never pleasant, even less when the aforesaid creepy character was treating you like an airhead.

_ “ For the umpteenth time… Eat this. You wouldn't want me to...force you, or anything...would you ? “  _

Observer's voice was kinda deep and soothing in a way, everywhere in his mind and in the room at the same time, though his presence was troubling Charlie’s mind enough for him to not being able to perceive him. He's tone was taunting, mocking, yet rather pressing.

“ Wh-What for ? Don't ever…” Charlie asked, suppressing the protest of his guts when his mouth opened, as his voice came more weak and plaintive than he wanted it to. The echoed laughter which resonated here and there made him shudder, when without warning the vile insect jumped straight to his mouth before forcing itself into his throat. The dark-haired guy had a gag reflex and slammed his face out of panic, but the strange humanoïd kept his hand against his mouth to prevent him to vomit.

_“ Don't.Spit.It.Out. “_ this one commanded with a dry tone.

Charlie had no other choice but obeying and reluctantly crushed his teeth on the insect’s chitin, and felt his disgusting juice running deep on his mouth. He winced and coughed, but the worst part was done already.

_“ Perfect. “_ He could hear the Observer snickering.

_“Next one, dear…”_ Now it was almost a whisper, quickly brushed off by a shout from Charlie.

“ No freaking way !! Leave me alone, you weirdo ! “

Instantly retrieving his senses back, he jumped on his feet as much as he could and stumbled towards the door, or at least where he thought it would be situated, but only to be welcomed by a sadistic laughter.

_ “ Where do you think you're going…  **P U P P E T ?!** “ _

This last word literally exploded in the ears of the poor bloke, who fell harshly on a bunch of dead leaves after rushing through the door. Apparently, he was now outside, but not caring in the slightest whether it was from some whim of the creature, the brown-haired friskly get up and started running breathlessly towards a random direction, tripping over several roots at times. The most important thing was to escape from the psychological power he has been under, without ever turning back or slowing down.

Eventually, Charlie stopped to catch his breath and looked around, taking note of the woods still plunged in the dark.

“ Where… Where am I…? “ he softly panted, before sitting beneath a tree in order to review the situation.

“ Okay, Charlie, chill… Everything's okay, you're gonna get out of this… No need to panic… Huh ?! “

The brown guy pulled back one of his legs when he felt a cold familiar touch on his thigh ; and his hazel gaze shifted here and there anxiously, though knowing that nobody would show up directly to him.

_“ Now now… “_ The same voice, tainted with enjoyment and scorn, happened to be as discreet as a fresh breeze around the branches, caressing his painful mind whole. Indeed, the headache he felt a bit earlier strangely strongly increased, as if the forest was the unfortunate territory of this odious Observer, and that the air itself was nibbling at Charlie’s sanity.

_ “ Much easier… Stay still…” _

Charlie's breath fastened but he closed his eyes without even thinking, crushed by the exhaustion either physical and mental. After what seemed to be a couple of minutes, he felt his lips half-opening to let something warm and wet enter his mouth, oddly mushy.

“ N-No ! Fucking get off m-- “

_ “ Calm down, Charlie… It is just a slug ~ “ _

He shook his head and frowned furiously, then brutally pushed the  _ offer  _ and went to get up, but a buzzy splitter caught his mind again. He whined out of pain and took his head on his hands, but the sound didn't cease. He was looking so miserable in this state, rocking back and forth while wishing for it to stop. It became louder and louder every second, like an unnerving swarm close to his ears, infiltrating them carelessly. The man ended up scratching his arms and face, swearing and growling like he never did in his life.

“ E-Enough ! Please ! I beg you…! “ Charlie attempted to keep his tone confident, though his entire body shivering was clearly betraying him right now. He could feel the Observer's presence all around him as he was tortured, his cold breath against his neck as well as his creepy laughter hurting his ego. His legs were starting to get numb as some things he couldn't see anymore were climbing them to his belly, something which seemed small and aggressive, as the timid pain on his feet showed to him.

“ Get back, fucker ! No more games !! “ 

Nonetheless, the statics buzzed so loud in his ears that finally his eyes rolled up before Charlie passed out, drooling because of his tongue being bitten too much from the stress.

**~~~**

A few hours later, when the sunshine shyly peeked through gray clouds, a jolt shook the pretty dark-haired man inanimate body. A proof that somehow, miraculously, he was alive.

He slowly opened his eyes, grunting at the ache of his whole body, even in parts where it wasn't supposed to hurt.

The throat sore and the mouth dry, he lifted from his place, his arms’ muscles tensed to the edge of breaking, and rubbed his eyes.

“ What… “

Everything appeared to be calmer at the instant, even though the atmosphere wasn't that cheery ; and most importantly : the daylight was here.

Mildly confused but mainly relieved from his ordeal, Charlie glanced at the ground, then sighed when he glimpsed the white color of a paper hidden underneath some twigs. This wasn't his business anymore. 

Still quite a bit unsteady, the man started to walk through the woods, guided by the comforting rays of the sunshine which now lighted his steps. No more fear of getting lost or kidnapped. The night was over, and its terrors with it.

A butterfly landed on the dirty note, its delicate wings colored of a pure black.

  
  


“  _ Until next time, Charlie… “ _

  
  
  



End file.
